Demon chatroom remake
by Wolflover235
Summary: Well I know how much we missed the Chatroom so i remade it, the APROPRIATE WAY! So now no one can complain about it :D. same as last time. Inuyasha characters gather in a room
1. Chapter 1: Google

**Hi guys! I bet you have missed my Chatroom! Well I decided to REmake it in story mode, cause BELIEVE ME! i have missed it too! It may not be as funny, but here goes...**

Kagome signs into chatroom

Sango signs into chatroom

Inuyasha signs into chatroom

Naraku signs into chatroom

" What strange writing material." Naraku said, examining his computer curiously.

" Uh... They're called computers." Kagome said.

" Do you know how many times I have had to buy a new computer?" Sango asked.

" No, why?" Kagome asked.

" Because I keep on destroying it with my boomerang, its a strange device!"

" KAGOME I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU MADE THIS MY USERNAME!" Inuyasha complained.

" Inuyasha sit boy." Kagome said, turning her back on him, crosssing her arms.

* Inuyasha falls on his computer, and destroys it*

Kagome sighed.

" OOH, I just searched on this weird place called Goggle, and found out how to destroy the world in ten seconds!" Naraku said hapilly.

" Naraku, it's Google, not Goggle, and you probably shouldn't believe what that place says, it's made up stuff!" Kagome said.

" Oh really?" Naraku clears his throat, " Create 4 atomic bombs, set one north, one south, one east, and one west, then hope you don't die your...Self." Naraku sighs defeatedly.

" See, sometimes things like that aren't the best idea." Kagome stated.

" Hey I found a website called fanfiction, we're in it!" Sango called out.

" What" Kagome shouted surprised.

" WHat!" Naraku said at the same time.

* Everyone looks on website.*

" Hey Kagome, you sure do have a lot of people who want you to be with InuYasha." Sango said.

" Ew, and me!" Naraku said.

* Kagome reads a Naraku/Kagome fanfic*

" Ok Kagome that was SOOO uncalled for, I thought you would read the one with InuYasha... WOAH ME AND THAT PERV!"

* Sango begins reading a Sango/Miroku fanfic*

( Everyone runs to seperate bathrooms and goes to puke.)

**Well, how was this? I know it's probably not as funny as it was, but hey, I know we all missed it! Comment please.**


	2. Chapter 2: Demons Alone in a Room

**Sesshomaru signs into chatroom**

**Rin signs into chatroom **

**Jaken signs into chatroom**

**Naraku signs into chatroom**

**InuYasha signs into chatroom**

**Sango signs into chatroom**

**Miroku signs into chatroom**

" Hey, where is Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

" She went back to her real world to go to school." Sango said.

" GRRRR How dare she leave without telling me, Narkaku could have followed her!" InuYasha said.

* Inuyasha runs out of the room to find Kagome*

" Uh, i'm right here..." Naraku said.

" I think he was just making an excuse for him to go see her." Sango said.

" I can't believe I have... Mortal fans." Naraku said.

* A mysterious gust of wind fills the room.*

" Did someone say fan?" Kagura said, gently fanning herself.

* Naraku pulls out her heart from his pocket and rips it to shreds.*

" LORD NARAKU WHY!" Kagara screamed, and soon was nothing but wind.

" Yay, just one less demon we have to worry about." Sango said.

" Sango, will you bare my children?" Miroku asked.

* Sango gets up silently, eyes widened, and walks out of room.*

" OOH! Duty calls!" Miroku said, and ran after her.

" hmm, you're pretty quiet over there Sesshomaru." Naraku said.

" THAT'S LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken shouted.

" Jaken, let's go, I have no need for this wretched place." Sesshomaru said, and the three walked out of the room silently.

"... Was there something I said? Oh well."

* Naraku forms a barrier, and floats above the ceiling breaking it in the process.*

**Well, here is my remake of chapter 2. Yeah I know I flipped it around a little, but The chatroom chatroom was soooo much easier. Well leave some comments.**


	3. Chapter 3: Souta's Lesson

**Hi guys, those of you who have already read my previous Chatroom fanfic, (that was removed) Well, on this one I didn't feel like copying EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER all over again, so I am going to make a new fresh chapter! New and hopefully funny.**

**Ok those of you who haven't read my previous one, here is a little backflash just in case any of this confuses you:**

**Kagome, has two accounts... well now that I have changed it, her demon login will be Kagome, and her school login will be Kagome1. I know it's lame. Well constantly Kagome goes back to her realm to go to school, and when given the chance she will get on the computer to talk with our 'Demon Friends.' Well I think that's pretty much it. So enjoy this chapter!**

Kagome1 signs into chatroom

InuYasha signs into chatroom

Naraku signs into chatroom

Hakadoshi signs into chatroom

Kouga signs into chatroom

Ayame signs into chatroom

Sango signs into chatroom

Kohaku signs into chatroom

Souta signs into chatroom

" Hey Kohaku!" Souta said hapilly.

" Hey Souta!" Kohaku said right back.

" What are you guys friends now?" Sango smiled.

" We sure are!" They said together.

" ay ay ay!" Kagome1 said, shaking her head,

" Hey InuYasha I'm ready for my lessons!" Souta said.

" Uh, what lessons?" Inuyasha asked.

" My Demon fighting lessons, DUH!" Souta said.

" Oh right, I forgot, Hey Kouga!" Inuyasha called.

" WHAT DO YOU WANT MUTT-FACE!" Kouga shouted.

* Inuyasha pulls Kouga in front of Souta.*

" K Souta, let's see what you already know." Inuyasha said.

Souta takes a deep breath.

Kouga stands there staring blankly.

" IRON REAVER SO..."

" Wait SOUTA!" Kohaku walks calmly up to Souta, and hands him his chained blade.

" Thanks Kohaku." Souta says.

Now Kouga's eyes are wide.

* Kouga starts to run off stuttering, but Inuyasha holds his tail.*

" BLADE OF BLOOD!" Souta shouted, tossing the chain until the blade met Kouga's arm, then pulling it back, and blood spurting everywhere.

Inuyasha releases Kouga to let him turn into a tornado and run off, Ayame fast behind.

" WOW! Nice Job Souta." Inuyasha said.

" Ok Souta, we have to go, Grandpa's got dinner ready." Kagome said.

" Ok Sis, Here Kohaku." Souta says returning Kohaku's chained blade.

* Kagome1 and Souta run home.*

"... Daddy, what just happened? What did i just see?" Hakadoshi asked.

* Blink blink * " I don't know. I think that Souta is becoming a bother." Naraku said.

" You'd better leave him alone! You'll have to take out my shard if you want Souta!" Kohaku said.

"... No, we still need you for... STUFF." Naraku said.

" Kohaku don't say that!" Sango said.

* A mysterious girl that looks real walks into Demon Realm*

" Who's that! She looks mysterious." Sango asked.

" I am Wolflover 235, but you can just call me the Author." Author says.

"... Ok, Daddy this is getting too awkward for me, let's go home!" Hakadoshi says.

Naraku flies off with Hakadoshi, and Kohaku.

" No! THAT BOY IS MINE!" The author screams, and throws a sword up at them, which sets Kohaku free, and Kilala catches him.

" WAA! ALL I WANTED WAS A FRIEND!" Hakadoshi cried, as they disappeared.

" Hmm, now that he's gone I say we wrap it up with this story!" Author says.

" GREAT! CAUSE I NEED TO SLEEP!" Inuyasha says, and runs off.

"hmm. so much for him." Author says.

" Thanks for saving me Author." Kohaku says.

" You're welcome sweetheart. You guys take care now." Author says, and disappears in a magical clock. ( Like the one in Danny Phantom)

"... Ok she is... WOW! I think I like her sis!" Kohaku said.

" Ok bub, let's get you in bed!" Sango says, and they walk out in the night.

**Well, sorry it was probably short, but my day was running out. Have to be ready for school tomorrow, leave some comments. Please :D.**


	4. Chapter 4: What do you want to do today?

Chapter 4:

" what do you want to do today InuYasha?" Kagome asked, playing with the 20 jewel shards carelessly.

" I don't know, what do you want to do today Miroku?" InuYasha asked, staring at the jewel shards hungrily.

" Not sure, what do you want to do today Sango?" Miroku asked, touching her butt without looking.

* Sango turns red and says in a growling voice*

" I. Don't. Know. What. Do. You. Want. To. Do. ?"

" I don't know what do you want to do today Hakadoshi?" Kohaku asked, holding him.

" Me don't know, what's does you want to do today Kagura?" Hakadoshi asked.

" Hmmm, I don't know, what do yo wanna do Naraku?" Kagura asked fanning herself.

Naraku sighs and destroys Kagura's heart, " I don't know, what do you want to do today Onigumo?" Naraku asked, casually as if nothing happened.

" i don't know, what do you want to do today Kikyo?" Onigumo asked.

" I do not know, what do you want to do today Sister Kaede?" Kikyo asked, shooting arrows at Naraku calmly even though he has his barrier around him.

" Nay, Don't know, what does ye wish to do today Rin?" Kaede asked while handing Kikyo more arrows.

" I don't know, How about you master Jaken?" Rin asked.

" Shut up girl.. What do..."

Lord Sesshomaru steps on Jaken for cursing to Rin, then sighs.

Wolflover 235 which is ME! with a blank expression.

" You just made me type 223 words, that got us nowhere."

Kagome stops playing with the shards, InuYasha looks at Wolflover 235, Miroku stops groping, Sango's face turns pale again, Kohaku looks, Hakadoshi stops sucking his thumb, Kagura stops turning into dust, Naraku stops ripping at her heart, Onigumo stops flirting with Kikyo, Kikyo stops shooting arrows, Kaede stops playing with Rin, Rin stops crying, Jaken..., And Lord Sesshomaru looks.

" Lord Sesshomaru I have a suggestion." Wolflover235 says slowly.

* Sesshomaru leans down to Wolflover235 and she whispers something.*

" Um, let's play truth or dare." Sesshomaru said.

" Wait, what's truth or dare?" Sesshomaru asked.

" I'll show you, let me get my truth or dare device."

...

" ok, Sango, truth or dare?"

" Truth."

" Coward, AHEM, If you won the lottery, what would you do with it?"

" Lottery?"

" Lots of money."

" Share it with everyone."

...

" Ok, Lord Sesshomaru, truth or dare?"

" Dare."

" That's what I'm talking about.- Talk with a french accent, if you are french, talk with an american accent."

" Um, Bon Jeur."

" Well done."

...

" Kagome Truth or Dare?"

" Dare" * Glares at INuYasha*

" SOrry Kagome, there will be no Sit Dares, AHEM! Eat a bite out of a sandwhich made from each person, one ingredient each."

InuYasha gets bread

Miroku put Balogni

Sango puts Cheddar cheese

Kohaku puts Mayo

Hakadoshi puts Mustard

Kagura puts... Well, sand.

Naraku puts Tomatoes

Onigumo puts onions

Kikyo puts Lettuce

Kaede puts pepperoni

Rin puts cherries

Jaken puts spinach

Lord Sesshomaru puts top bun

Wolflover235 puts toothpick with olive on top.

* Kagome Makes gagging noises as the sandwhich is delivered *

* Takes bite.*

" Good job Kagome"

...

" Naraku truth or dare?"

" Dare, do I look like an Idiot?"

" Um, was that a truth question? No, you don't, anyway- Blindfold someone then make them draw a mustache on you."

" Anyone touch me and they die."

" Ok OK THEN, NEVERMIND!"

...

" Rin truth or dare?"

" Truth"

" Your such a sweetheart. - What super power would you like to have, and why?"

" Well, I already have Lord Sesshomaru for protection, and I can fly on AH-Un anytime I want."

" Well Rin, in our world, we don't see a Lord Sesshomaru and a flying dragon everyday so if you ask me, you're pretty powerful."

...

" Ok, last one, InuYasha, truth or dare?"

" Dare, Do I look like an idiot?"

" Yes, little brother you do."

" Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, Now for his dare... UGH! What's with all the blindfold dares? Let me find another dare.

Ok- Combine the following and eat a spoonful.

Rin get the honey.

Hakadoshi get the mustard

Miroku get the peanut butter

Naraku get the Ketchup, NOT BLOOD, Ketchup!

Kohaku get the hot sauce

Sango get the Jelly

and Lord Sesshomaru get the wipped cream."

* Everyone combines the things, and gives it to InuYasha, Sesshomaru makes a perfect whipped cream topping*

* InuYasha eats *

* Throws up and everyone laughs*

**OK! That was fun, so if you want some more truth or dares let me know!**

**And I will make some throughout the chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5: Furby Prank Call

**Hey guys, um, this little thought has been going on in my mind for a while now.**

**I had a memory of when I watched a video called, " The Furby prank call"**

**And I wanted to mix it with this chatroom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY InuYasha characters whatsoever, and I do not own Furbies... Well I own one, but he doesn't work.**

**So, if you do not know what a furby is, I would understand.**

**Just read this, then afterwards, look up the furby prank call.**

Chapter 5:

Naraku sama, AS Furby!

Prank caller( Milton) AS InuYasha!

Prank caller's son AS Shippo!

Debrah( The store manager 1) AS Kikyo!

The manager AS Kagome!

Police officer AS Sango!

" Thanks for calling how can I help you?" Sango asked.

" oh thank god you've answered let me speak to the toy department." InuYasha said.

" Ok please hold." Sango said.

" Yes, i've got an emergency." InuYasha said.

" This is Kikyo can I help you?" Kikyo answered.

" Oh thank god you've answered is this the toy department?" InuYasha asked.

" Yes it is." Kikyo said.

" I have an emergency, I'm calling about Furby." InuYasha said.

" I'm sorry I don't have any." Kikyo said.

" NO! I'm not calling cause I need the Furby, I'm calling because I have a defective Furby that's spitting all kinds of violent words at me!" InuYasha said.

" yes ma'am." Kikyo said.

" I'm a SIR!" InuYasha said.

" uh, yes sir." Kikyo said.

" My name is Milton I bought little furby for my 14 year old boy Chauncey, he's 493 pounds, and I promised I would get him a Furby, if he dropped 25 pounds." InuYasha said.

" Yes ma... Yes sir." Kikyo said.

" Listen to this furby, I'm going to put the phone next to the furby right now, it's making all kinds of demonic noises, and it's making all kinds of cursing and gestures at me." InuYasha said.

" Listen here you little brat, I'll kill you heheheh." Naraku said.

" Did you hear that!" InuYasha asked.

" Yes, yes sir." Kikyo said.

" It said it was going to kill me, hold on it's talking again." InuYasha said.

" ooooh, eat me." Naraku said.

" Now it's using profanity did you hear that?" InuYasha asked.

" Yes sir." Kikyo said.

" Where is this coming from I think we're looking at a law suit here." InuYasha said.

" Where you callin from sir?" Kikyo asked.

" I'm from my house right now..."

" I'm going to kill your mommy, with an ax. HEHEHEH." Naraku said.

" Did you just here that?" InuYasha asked.

" Yes sir can hold on a minute please?" Kikyo said.

" It said it was going to kill my mommy with an ax, what kind of crap are you people selling?" InuYasha asked.

" ... Where you from sir?" Kikyo asked.

" It's talking again." InuYasha said.

" Shut the heck up, Jack***" Naraku said. " I smoke crack! oooh."

" It just said it smokes crack!" InuYasha said,

" Sir can I let you talk to my manager?" Kikyo asked.

" Little Furby here is promoting drug use, YES put your manager on the phone immediatley Because I'm calling a lawer next." InuYasha said.

" Ok hold on please." Kikyo said.

" YES!" InuYasha said.

" Hello how may I help you?" Kagome said.

" Yes is this the manager?" InuYasha asked.

" yes it is how can I help you." Kagome asked.

" Is this a decision making manager?" InuYasha asked.

" Um, I'll try my best sir." Kagome said.  
>" I have a defected Furby that I purchased from you guys its spitting out all kinds of volure and demonic phrases, and I'm about to call lawer next." InuYasha said.<p>

" What did you say the Furby is doing, and where did you get it?" Kagome asked.

" I bought it from your store... Now it's making the exorcist noises hold on... Hang on let me shake it a little bit and see if I can get it to talk." InUYasha said.

" you smell like a camel's ***." Naraku said.

" Now it's calling me a camel's *** Did you hear that, What are you people selling there?" InuYasha asked.

" Well sir as far as I know we sell..."

" I'm gonna turn that place into fludge town when I get through with you. This thing is starting to scare the heck out of me." InuYasha said.

" DIE DIE DIE HEHEHEH!" Naraku said.

" Now it's telling me to die die die." InuYasha said.

" I will spit acid in your eyes and blind you." Naraku said.

" Oh my god." Kagome said.

" now it's threatened to spit acid in my eyes and blind me." InuYasha said, crying.

" I heard." Kagome said.

" I think should I call the police?" InuYasha asked.  
>" i dont know what to do." Kagome said.<p>

" What do you mean you don't know what to do your a manager, I think I am going to call the bomb disposal unit and have this thing destroyed." Inuyasha said.

" I have a gun, I'm going to shoot you now." Naraku said.

" Now it said it was going to shoot me with a gun( Miasma.)" InuYasha said.

" SIr I hear these things but..."

" it's got a gun( Miasma)! ITS GOT A GUN( MIASMA)!" InUYasha shouted.

* Furby laughs evily and gunshot sounds.*

" Sir... Sir? Oh my god..." Kagome panicks and line disconnects.

**Hmm, well thats it leave some comments**


	6. Chapter 6: Truth Or Dare

Chapter 6

Truth or Dare contestants:

InuYasha

Kouga

Sota

Kagome

Sesshomaru

Naraku

Recreated Kagura

Hakadoshi

Miroku

Sango

Myoga

Bankotsu

Rin

Jaken

" Ok let's do this, Kagome truth or dare?"

" TRUTH!"

" Ok, Worst gift you ever recieved."

" That weird claw paw in episode 1 and a working demon well."

" Nice."

...

" Jaken truth or dare?"

" Jaken ALWAYS tells the truth!"

" Riiiight, name one person you would least like to be stuck in a desert with."

" DUH! Rin! She NEVER SHUTS UP!"

* Rin cries *

* Sesshomaru beats the crap out of Jaken*

" You better watch what you say around Lord Sesshomaru." WL235 says.

...

" Sota truth or dare?"

" Dare."

" Call someone in your phone book and tell them a joke."

* Moment of silence* * Kagome's phone rings*

" hello?"

" Knock knock." Sota says.

" who's there." Kagome says.

" You."

" You who?"

* Sota hangs up and looks at Kagome*

" Did ya need something sis?"

" .HA!"

" Nice one Sota!" Says WL235

...

" InuYasha truth or dare?"

" Truth."

" Idiot. AHEM! What is the meanest thing you've ever done?"

" I haven't done anything mean."

" * Cough * LIAR! * Cough*" Kagome says.

" SHUT UP! I haven't!" InuYasha said.

" Well InuYasha, whether you have or not, you just did one!" WL235 says.

* Slaps face with palm*

...

" Hakadoshi, the 13 year old, truth or dare?"

" Dare."

" Why not truth?"

" YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!"

" um, ok, Bend down on one knee and kiss... Kagura on the hand."

" mm-k, I always admired her anyway."

* Hakadoshi kisses Kagura's hand.*

" WOw, your first MAJOR dare actually done!"

" How much longer is this game?" InuYasha asks.

" Until I get out of my free period for the end of school!"

...

" Jaken truth or dare?"

" You already did me."

" Well my spinner landed on you again."

" Truth."

" Coward, Good luck answering this one... Have you ever kissed a girl?"

" No, who would ask me a question like that?"

" um the truth card?"

...

" Ugh, keeps landing on Jaken, ok, InuYasha truth or dare?"

" Dare."

" Well, you wouldn't know this dare, so we are just going to do an open dare."

* InuYasha leaves the room *

" Ok what do we do?" WL235 asks.

* Miroku whispers something to WL235.*

" OH YEAH! InUYasha we're ready!"

" What is it!" InuYasha snapped.

" Double dare, We dare you to say something nice to our viewers, and see if they reply." WL235 says.

" Ok? Um, hi guys, InuYasha here, If you tell me you hate Sesshomaru I'll love you forever!" InuYasha says.

" See how many people think THAT!" WL235 says sarcastically.

...

" Myoga truth or dare?"

" Dare."

" Well, um your dare says to get on all fours or in my case, six, and act like a cat."

" meow."

" Well done."

...

" Rin truth or dare?"

" mmm, I'll take a dare."

" Ok then, if it's too much you don't have to do it... OK this is a dare for Sesshomaru wanna pass it to him?"

" sure."

" Ok, go to the window and shout out as loud as possible, 'I AM GANDALF AND YOU SHALL NOT PASS!'"

* Crickets* * sudden shouting starts *

" I AM LORD SESSHOMARU AND YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Lord Sesshomaru says.

* Everyone laughs.*

" Ok that's all for now, leave some comments, and be sure to reply to InuYasha." Wolflover 235


	7. Chapter 7: Team InuYasha or Sesshomaru?

**Demons on chatroom:**

**Lord Sesshomaru **

**InuYasha**

**Kagome**

**Naraku**

**Miroku**

**Sango**

**Kohaku**

**. . .**

**" Hey! Author! Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku aren't demons!" InuYasha said.**

**" Well hello to you to InuYasha, I was expecting a welcome back or something." Says WL 235**

**" Welcome back Author!" Kohaku says, winking.**

**" Why hello Kohaku. Is Naraku treating you nicely?" WL235 asks.**

**" Well, yeah." Kohaku says.**

**" Ok! Enough with the family reunions! I haven't seen you in a hundred years, would you get on with who loves me and loves me not!" InuYasha barks.**

**" Excuse me WL235, he meant to say that in a polite voice." Sesshomaru said.**

**" It's ok, Kagome will sit him if he gets out of hand." WL235 says.**

**" OK! Here is our first person. Is, Nightshade9802. This person had a little conflict on deciding, but he came up with Team InuYasha." **

**" YES, one person! HA!" InuYasha says.**

**" um, next person is, ninjamidori. Team InuYasha again." WL235 says.**

**" HA! Two to Zero!" InuYasha laughs.**

**" Cool it little brother." Sesshomaru says, not really caring if he's losing or not.**

**" Ok, our next person, is, SHESS-LOVER, Team Sesshomaru, the comment said, " I love Sesshy." WL235 reads comment outloud without thinking.**

**" Sesshy? Sesshy! FIrst fluffy, now Sesshy? What is wrong with those mortals?" Sesshomaru asked.**

**" I don't know Sesshy... I mean Lord Sesshomaru!" WL235 says.**

*** Sesshomaru sighs.***

**" Ok, next person is Sess-Rinlover123. Obviously, that is a Team Sesshomaru score right there." WL235 says.**

**" Again with the Sessh!" Sesshomaru says.**

**" a-at least they're starting to get your name right." WL235 says.**

**" Ok, the next person is kind of violent. bee1313, Team InuYasha, comment says " Inu, at least you make it clear that you hate him, but I want you to help me kill him!" WL235 once again reads outloud mindlessly.**

**WL235 looks up at Sesshomaru.**

*** Sesshomaru's eyes are wide.***

**" Alright, I will be right back, I am going to go talk to this bee person." Sesshomaru says,**

**" Wait! We have to finish the chatroom, then you can go do your evil things." WL235 says.**

**" Ok, last person, is, Bookfreak1275. Team Sesshomaru. But She does like InuYasha too. More than you though. Kind of a 50/50 chance one teams." WL235 says.**

**" hmm so that adds it up to a tie... Wow." WL235 says.**

**" Is that all, can we go now?" InuYasha asks.**

**" Yes, you may all leave, I have to talk with our reviewers, on our next game we are to play." WL235 says.**

**Everyone leaves.**

**... ... ... .. . . .**

**OK guys, there you have it, our next chapter MIGHT be cut into two parts because, our next game has been gnawing in my brain for... How long was I gone?**

**Anyway, the game is 20 questions.**

**ANY CHARACTER, you can ask a question to, you can go back and forth to character to character, but you must add it up to 20 questions.**

**For example:**

**1. Kouga ?**

**2: Naraku ?**

**3: Sesshomaru...**

**And so on... But you have to do 20 questions TOTAL, not per character.**

**So, leave your questions and reviews, and even comment on the characters.**

**There are more characters to choose from besides Kouga, Naraku, and Sesshomaru... So, have fun.**

**I will try to update when I get the comments, so I can publish it faster.**

**Thanks,**

**~ Wolflover235**


	8. Chapter 8: 20 Questions Part 1

**Chapter 8: 20 questions part 1**

*** Crickets***

*** Author looks at her watch.***

**InuYasha: Grr! Come on! Let's get started already.**

**Author: Uh, well, I invited a friend, she should be here soon.**

*** Time ticks by***

*** Portal forms and someone steps out***

**Author: Ah! Sess-Rinlover123, we thought you had lost your way.**

**Sess-Rin: Well, this map was kinda hard to read. At first I found myself in Naraku's Lair!**

**Author: Hmm, come take a seat, let me see the map.**

*** Sess-Rin takes seat next to Author, and hands map.***

**Author: hmm, I think you accidentally went down Saimeosho island, when you were SUPPOSED to go down Windscar road.**

**Sess-Rin: Oh, ok.**

**Author: OK! Let's get started, Sess-Rin, I heard you had some questions?**

**Sess-Rin: Why yes, I did. ( Smiles at the crowd.)**

**InuYasha: Uh, who is this again? And what are we doing?**

**Author: Sess-Rin here is going to ask you questions, not just you InuYasha, but everyone else as well, so pay attention. AHEM, go ahead Sess-Rin.**

**Sess-Rin: Ok, First question, Naraku, why are you so evil?"**

**Naraku: ... Because it's fun.**

**Author: Fun? Explain fun!**

**Naraku: Uh, killing people, ripping their hearts out.**

**Sess-Rin: Uh, ok, question two, Rin, is it fun to tease Jaken all the time?**

**Rin: I don't tease him, but I do have to push him around a little, he is a little lazy.**

**Jaken: HEY!**

**Sesshomaru: Jaken, this is Rin's question.**

**Sess-Rin: Ok, third question, Jaken, are you gay? O.o**

**Jaken: O.o excuse me?**

**Author: You heard her, answer the question.**

**Jaken: No you idiot, I am not, I am not gay, nor do I every wish to be engaged to a normal female.**

**Sess-Rin: Wow, what a lonely life. Ok, fourth question, Jaken, why are you so mean to Rin?**

**Jaken: Because, you heard her answer, she pushes me around and just now called me lazy! Besides, Lord Sesshomaru never showed any affection for humans, why should I?**

**Sess-Rin: Uh, in case you haven't noticed, he revived her from being eaten by wolves, saved her from the wolves again, tried so desperately hard to get her out of the Netherworld, just what Affections are you talking about?**

**Jaken: Uh, I never knew he did such things.**

**Author: * Cough* LIAR * Cough***

**Sess-Rin: Ok Fifth question, InuYasha will you ever learn how to not put your foot in your mouth?**

**InuYasha: * Blink Blink* Uh, are you sure you are asking ME that question, are you sure it isn't for Kagome? I don't put my foot in my mouth.**

**Author: That little phrase was a figure of speech, and no, it is just for you, so, what she means to say, is why are you so mean all the time?**

**InuYasha: I am not mean all the time! I don't even put my foot in my mouth!**

**Sess-Rin: Ok, I give up, sixth question, Kagome, is it fun 'S' InuYasha?**

**Kagome: When I am mad at him and need to cool off, yes it does.**

**InuYasha: HEY!**

**Sess-Rin: Ok seventh question, Sesshomaru, are you *Cough* Single?**

**Sesshomaru: What?**

**Author: Ooh, seems you got a fangirl.**

**Sesshomaru: Well, she must be dreaming, because, she belongs in your world, how could I even contact her?**

**Author: * Covers Sess-Rin's ears while saying* You actually like her?**

**Sesshomaru: I guess I have to like anyone who is in your presence don't I?**

**Author: * Releases Sess-Rin's ears.* He likes you like someone he would want to protect.**

**Sesshomaru: WHAT! I did not say that!**

**Sess-Rin: * Squeals * Ok, eighth question, Sesshomaru, how do you feel about Rin?**

**Sesshomaru: What first you, now Rin?**

**Rin: Huh?**

**Author: * walks over to Rin.* Hey, my mom just got some chocolate brownies out of the oven, why don't you go get some?**

**Rin: Ok! * Runs into the portal disappearing***

**Sesshomaru: Where did you send her?**

**Author: The netherworld... No no just kidding. But how do you feel about her?**

**Sesshomaru: If you asking THAT type of question, I would have to tell you, wait for 5 more years to ask me that.**

**Sess-Rin: ooh, ok, I'll wait, then come back around! Ok, ninth question, Kagura, how do you feel about Sesshomaru?**

**Kagura: * Puts fan between her and Naraku and whispers,* Not in front of him! Naraku will kill me!**

**Naraku: What was that Kagura?**

**Kagura: Nothing. They just asked a really stupid question. Go on please.**

**Sess-Rin: Ok fine, I guess I'll have to wait five years to hear the answer to that one too huh? Ok tenth question, Sango, do you love Miroku?**

**Sango: * blush* Huh? That pervert? Really? Are you.. Are you asking that?**

**Miroku: Sango, your stuttering proves something else than you hating me.**

**Sango: Shut up Monk!**

**Author: * Leans over at Sess-Rin* Yep, arguing couple, that's how marraige goes.**

**Sess-Rin: *Laughs* Ok, eleventh question, Miroku, why are you such a PERVERT!**

**Miroku: Oh, you agree with Sango? oh come on, isn't there anyone who understands me?**

**Sess-Rin: Apparently not, ok, next question, Hakadoshi, what's it like being a baby.**

**Older Hakadoshi: It's boring, I could walk around if I wanted to, but NO I had to stay wrapped in a blanket, no one really cared how hot I got in there.**

**Sess-Rin: um ok, next question, Kaede, what's it like being a Miko?**

**Kaede: Well, it gets worst the older I get, but I am glad that my sister Kikyo made Kagome so she can take my place.**

**Kagome: Don't mention me being related to her! **

**Sess-Rin: Ok, um next question, Sesshomaru will you ever get along?**

**Kagome: InuYasha SIT BOY!**

*** InuYasha had prepared to answer first. but his face planted to the ground***

**Sesshomaru: Well, I have gotten along with him just fine, I have gotten over killing him, but if he keeps trying to awaken his demon side, I have to kill him.**

**Author: So you would really kill your own brother?  
><strong> 

**Sesshomaru: He's not my brother.**

**Sess-Rin: Yes, genetically speaking, you were both born from the great dog demon.**

**Author: * Looks at Sess-Rin shocked* Do you like science?**

**Sess-Rin: Kinda... Ok next question. InuYasha, can I touch your dog ears?**

*** InuYasha had gotten back up.***

**InuYasha: What! NO, why do you keep asking that!**

**Sess-Rin: I-I only asked it once.**

**Kagome: InuYasha SIT BOY! * InuYasha falls to the ground again* Yes of course you can touch them.**

*** Sess-Rin gets up, and pokes InuYasha's ears***

**Sess-Rin: * Squeals as she sits back down,* I thought I would only DREAM of doing that! Ok, next question, Rin... Wait, Author, I have another question for RIn.**

**Author: Oh hold on.**

*** Author gets up, sticks her head in the portal and calls Rin's name***

**Sess-Rin: Wow, you looked like you enjoyed those brownies, now my question, why do you lke flowers so much?**

**Rin: Who doesn't like flowers? To me they're my happiness.**

**Sess-Rin: Doesn't Sesshomaru make you happy?**

**Rin: Well yeah, but, him being a busy demon and all, I have to find ways to occupy myself.**

**Sess-Rin: Oh, ok, next question, Kagome were you jealous of Kikyo when you first saw her?**

**Kagome: Well, at first I thought she might be a great person, but then she was so compelled to kill InuYasha, but then that all turned into love, and then he followed her all the time, and the...**

**Author: WOAH WOAH! Breath Kagome! Your face is purple.**

**Kagome: that's not my respiration, it's my anger!**

**Sess-Rin: WOw, got my answer out of that one, ok next question, Rin can you be my little sister?**

**Rin: Well, I'd have to talk to Lord Sesshomaru, and no offense, but humans kind of scare me.**

**Sess-Rin: Don't worry, my family is nice. Ok, next question, Naraku, where are you hiding?**

**Naraku: Uh, I'm right here.**

**Sess-Rin: * Shades her eyes, and looks around the room hard* OH! THERE I SEE YOU NOW!**

**Naraku: * Rolls eyes* If you want to know, I hid in that Lair that you happened to run into, on Saimeosho Island.**

**Sess-Rin: Ok, I might stop by.**

**Naraku: Do you want to die?**

**Sess-Rin: uh no.**

**Naraku: Ok then don't stop by.**

**Sess-Rin: Oh Naraku, if only you knew how many people loved you, anyway last question, Lord Sesshomaru can I join your group... Please?**

**Sesshomaru: Uh, you need to prove yourself, and promise that you are ready to leave your family. Forever.**

**Sess-Rin: Well, I'll have to think about that.**

**Author: Well, you go home and get some rest and think about that.**

**Sess-Rin: Thanks for... calling me, I didn't think I'd be on here on here.**

**Author: Yeah well.**

**Sess-Rin: Steps into portal, BYE GUYS!**

**Everyone: See ya**

**Naraku: Wouldn't wanna be ya.**

**Author: * Puts metal bars around Naraku***

**Naraku: Shit.**

**Sess-Rin: Wouldn't want to be you either Naraku, Bye!**

*** Sess-Rin Disappears into portal***

**Author: Ok, You guys go take a rest, because so far you have 60 more questions to answer.**

*** Everyone groans***

**Author: I know, and in the future we might get more! * Smiles excitedly.***

**Everyone: I'm outta here.**

**Everyone is gone except Wolflover235 and Naraku.**

**Naraku: Can you let me out now?**

**Author: Hmm? Oh, almost forgot you trapped in there.**

**Naraku: Now please.**

**Author: Since when did you have manners?**

**Naraku: This will be a very rare time you hear that.**

**Author: * Walks up to the bars.* I'll let you out, after you look at this.**

***Author shows Naraku, her Naraku/Kagome fanfic.***

**Naraku: You have got to be kidding me!**

**Author: Nope, * unlocks bars* Go, I gotta get home, see ya!**

*** Author disappears in a white orb and flies off.***

**Naraku: Hmm, I have to learn that technique sometime.**

**... ... .. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Ok, that is it for this chapter, next chapters I will continue your lovely questions, weird too. Um, See ya!**

**~Wolflover235**


	9. Chapter 9: 20 Questions Part 2

**Chapter 9: 20 questions part 2**

Author: Good morning everyone!

Everyone: Hey.

Author: Ok, um, our next fan should be here soon.

* Soon*

Nightshade9802: Ah! I made it! Without a single mislead.

Author: Ok, cool, I am just going to call you nightshade.

Nightshade: Ok, first question of mine, Kouga, why do you always go after Kagome when you know she's taken?

Kouga: Huh? She ain't taken!

Author: yes she is.

Kouga: If you're talking about mutt-face over here, you're wrong.

Nightshade: Well, even if he doesn't chose her, she still has a chance with Hojo.

Kouga: Who now?

Nightshade: Nevermind, second question, Kagome, why don't you ever even attemt to take the others down the well? You always say they can't go down, but have you even tried?

Kagome: Well, if you're talking about my family, I don't WANT to take them down, it's too dangerous.

Author: What would you have done if Sota had crossed realms, and never came back from the beginning of the episodes?

Kagome: That was different, InuYasha would have found him.

Nightshade: Ok, whatever you say, and what about taking demons down your realm?

Kagome: They can, but only if they have a jewel shard. *Immediately covers mouth.*

Naraku: Don't worry, I knew that.

Nightshade: Ok, you guys better hope he doesn't follow me home.

Author: Don't worry, I lock him up for ten minutes after the guest leaves.

NIghtshade: Oh, ok, Question three, Sango why do you always pretend to be annoyed by Miroku? Yes PRETEND!

Sango: What! I don't pretend, He really does annoy me when he picks up on other girls!

Author: So that means your jealous?

Sango: NO! 

Nightshade: Well then why are you annoyed with him if you aren't jealous?

Sango: Because! He always does THAT to waste his time!

Miroku: Why Sango, do you wish for me to waste my time with you?

* Sango blushes*

Nightshade: Ok, um next question, Um, this might sound weird, but, if there is a talking Flea, then Kirara could probably answer, is there a human form that you never told us about?

Kirara: *meow*

Sango: I, Don't think so nightshade.

Nightshade: Well it was worth a try, next one, Shippo, why are you so adorable.

InuYasha: Heh, that rotten fox isn't 'adorable'

Kagome: InuYasha sit! This is Shippo's question.

Shippo: Must have been a trait I got from my mom.

Author: Well, don't mean to bring up bad memories, but when I saw the episode with the thunder brothers, dead or alive, I thought your dad looked pretty cute. Maybe that's where you get them. I imaged him alive!

Shippo: Well, thanks for making such a sweet comment, I bet he heard that.

Nightshade: Ok, next question, Lord Fluffy why do you hate your nicknames? None of the other demons get nicknames, you should feel awesome about them.

* Crickets. and confused faces*

Author: Uh, Sesshomaru, she's talking to YOU.

Sesshomaru: I should have known, 'fluffy', and why do I not like them? Because, it is disapproving.

Author: * Chuckles* Disapproving? We can still call you them right?

Sesshomaru: I guess, since I don't want to end up like Naraku, caged up for ten minutes.

Nightshade: Lord Sessh! If Author locked you up, you would have been able to break out easily! You are a full demon!

Sesshomaru: yeah well, I have to obey her rules.

Author: Sesshomaru, I didn't give you any rules. I look up to YOU.

Nightshade: Ok, next question, Naraku, why do you think you're so amazing? All you do is run away and never dirty your own hands.

Naraku: Author, can I kill her to prove myself?

Author: NO! She is a guest, and what have I told you about our guests?

Naraku: Always treat your guest, with the best of your respect.

Author: Thank you, now, why do you let other people do your dirty work?

Naraku: I do dirty work! I-I, I almost took Kagome in the final act.

Author: Really Naraku? ALMOST! You always take your time, you talk to InuYasha for a while, then you try to run off.

Naraku: Ok fine, but don't consider me weak!

* Nightshade picks up a brick and throws it at Naraku*

Naraku: * unenthusiastically* ow.

Nightshade: Aww, I was hoping I would hurt him.

Author: Here, try this. * Hands a crowbar.*

* Nightshade, throws crowbar*

Naraku: Alright alright! Knock it off!

Nightshade: * chuckles* Ok, next question, Rin, why are YOU so adorable?

RIn: Am I really that famous?

Author: Yes you are sweetheart, If Lord Sesshy, I mean Sesshomaru actually revived you, you should be famous. He thinks you were that special in this anime.

Rin: Oh, well thanks.

Nightshade: Ok, InuYasha, why don't you ever learn! You would think Kagome would have trained you by now.

InuYasha: Is this another foot in my mouth reference?

Author: No, I think she means, Why haven't you fallen in love with Kagome, and gotten the idea that she was the one for you?

InuYasha: Oh come on, not that again! I don't like her, I just...

Kagome: Just WHAT InuYasha? FIND THE SHARDS!

InuYasha: uh, no, I have to just have you alive ok! If I lost you, there would be no more priestesses, you and Kikyo were the last ones!

Kagome: STOP COMPARING ME TO THAT DEAD POT OF CLAY!

* Kagome sits InuYasha repeatedly.*

Nightshade: *blink blink* Ok, uh next question, Kagome, why don't you train InuYasha better? Maybe you need to sit him more.

* Kagome stops sitting InuYasha and smiles at Nightshade.*

Kagome: That's a GREAT IDEA.

* Kagome continues sitting InuYasha, his face burrying deeper and deeper into the soil, until they are both unseen in the ground, but the sound of sits still being shouted.*

Author: Wow.

Nightshade: Ok next question. Sango, are you ever going to attempt to rebuild the demon slayer village?

Sango: Wow, a normal question, I never actually thought about it. Maybe.

Miroku: I would love to help you, then maybe we can repopulate the village.

* Sango's face turns red, as she notices Miroku touching her butt.*

Nightshade: Wow, uh ok, um next question. Lord Sesshy, what kind of shampoo do you use to make your hair so shiny?

Sesshomaru: What? What's shampoo? It is just created this way.

Author: really? InuTaisho's hair didn't exactly look silky smooth. Do you know what conditioner is? 

Sesshomaru: Uh, no.

Author: Well, at rare times I use conditioner, cause I like feeling soft silky hair, but I have to sneak it because mom doesn't like me doing it.

Nighshade: OH, Maybe I should try using condtioner while thinking about Sesshomaru, maybe I'll find out!

Author: Yeah, and whenever I get the chance to use it, I'll try that too.

Nightshade: Ok, Next question, Kouga, Coke or Pepsi? Choose wisely.

Kouga: Pep...Si? What is that?

* Author gives Kouga a sample of Coke while Nightshade gives sample of pepsi.*

Author: * Whispers to Nighshade* I like coke.

Kouga: Hmm, I'd have to say... Coke. The pep-si is kind of sweet.

Author: Ok, cool.

Nightshade: NEXT QUESTION! Kohaku, where can I get the weapon you have? Is there a sickles-R-Us?

Kohaku: uh, You could ask Totosai if he could make you one.

Nightshade: Ok.

* Cow appears.*

Nightshade: Hey we were just talking about you. Can you make me a weapon like Kohaku's?

Totosai: Why sure.

* Blast of fire*

Totosai: Here you are, use it carefully, it is really sharp.

Nightshade: Yes! NIGHTSHADE WITH A WEAPON! Ok, there is something else I want, Kagome where do you get your school uniforms?

Kagome: Uh, we get them at mall-mart.

Author: Wall mart?

Kagome: No, who has a store called wall mart? Ours is mall-mart.

Nightshade: Ok, well I'll have to take a trip to Japan someday, and see, but for now, here's my next question, Naraku, do you ever figure out where Kagome goes?

Naraku: yeah, back to her world, why should I care?

Author: Uh, because she has jewel shards that you so preciously want.

Naraku: Well, there too many mortals there for me to try and slip in and take them.

Nighshade: AH HA! I knew you always wanted someone to do your dirty work! Ok, next question, Shippo can you teach me fox magic?

Shippo: Fox fire? Smashing top? Which one?

Nightshade: Either will do.

Shippo: Well, here.

* Shippo hands Nightshade a bunch of objects and explains what they are.*

Nightshade: Cool, can't wait to prove my mom that InuYasha and his group DOES exist! Ok next question, InuYasha why don't you treat Kagome better?

* Nightshade shouts the question again down in the hole that was now 6 feet deep with InuYasha and Kagome inside.*

InuYasha: Treat her...Right... She... Needs... To... Treat... ME... RIGHT! * Says while being sat*

Nightshade: He ought to learn after that little punishment, Ok Author, what are all the animes you watched?

Author: Wow, I wasn't expecting a question! Um, well I watch this one, and before that I watched Wolf's Rain, and Vampire Knight, and just a couple days ago, I found an anime called D.N Angel.

It's awesome, I like wolves, but I like angels too, or I like their wings, how they... I don't know, you're free on them.

Nightshade: Hmm, Ok, LAST QUESTION.

* Nightshade gets up and walks over to Miroku*

Nightshade: Will you let me bare your child?

Miroku: uh.

* Portal magically shows up, and someone comes out, storming over to Nightshade*

Mysterious person: Come Nightshade, you've done enough asking questions! Oh, by the way Lord Fluffy, I wish I could talk to you but, Nightshade needs to do her chores!

NIghshade: But I don't wanna go!

* Mysterious person drags Nightshade through the portal*

Naraku: Wow, I need to hire her.

Author: * Puts bars around Naraku*

Naraku: AW COME ON!

* Everyone leaves except Naraku and Author.*

* Ten minutes passed*

Author: Ok, you can come out now. See ya.

* Bars disappear, and Author goes into portal.*

**Well, that's part two, part three coming soon.**

**See you.**

**~Wolflover235**


	10. Chapter 10: 20 Questions part 3

**20 questions part 4:**

**Kagome: **Uh oh.

**InuYasha: **What do you sense a jewel shard?

**Kagome: **No, I sense Wolflover235! And, she brought another friend with her!

**Naraku: ***Walks into cage that appears out of nowhere and closes the gate.*****

**WolfLover235:** Oh my gosh, that is funny! Can't wait to see their expressions!

**GothicWolf:** AH! InuYasha! Is that you! Shippo? OH MY GOD Lord Sesshomaru! And... Naraku what are you doing in a cage?

**Naraku: **Wolf Girls rule.

**WolfLover235:** You can come out now.

**Naraku: *Walks out. and sits.***

**WolfLover235 and GothicWolfGirl sit.**

**GothicWolfGirl: **First question. Sesshomaru. um. Could you marry me?

**Sesshomaru: **Sorry, the person before you has already said she was going to wait and see if I would except her.

**GothicWolfGirl: **Oh... Naraku, can you marry me?

**InuYasha:** WHAT THE! ! !

**Naraku: **uh. WolfLover might kill me if i say yes.

**WolfLover235:** Just answer her question Naraku.

**Naraku: **Well you are the only mortal fan who doesn't want to kill me. I'll have to search for you sometime.

**GothicWolfGirl: **AH! Ok. Here's my number.

**WolfLover235: **SO CALL HER MAYBE!

***Crickets***

**GothicWolfGirl: **ok, question for everyone except Kikyo. Who would be glad if she just died?

**Naraku: **Finally someone who agrees with me.

**WolfLover235:** I'm with Naraku.

**Sesshomaru: **She got in my way once. And she is near that half breed InuYasha, and I hate anyone who is near InuYasha. so... Yeah. She's dead anyway.

**InuYasha:** Why you! Kikyo is very smart and kind and cute!

**Kagome: **I think I'll help Naraku look for the shards now. *Gets up and walks to the Kikyo hater group.*

**Kohaku: **I don't really know her but she did save my life.

**Miroku:** Every person must be treated equally. I would love to see this woman someday.

**Sango:** errr. You stupid pervert, she's dead! You really want to bear your child to a pot of clay? *Slaps Miroku*

**Kirara:** Meow.

**GothicWolfGirl: ** Wow. Nice Kikyo haters... Though I do agree with Kohaku.

**WolfLover235: **I would rather Kohaku live than Kikyo so I am glad she gave her life...

**GothicWolfGirl:** Ok Kouga, Why are you so good looking?

**Kouga: ...** Uh. I am a leader. That's why. And don't go getting any ideas, cause I am engaged with Kagome.

**Kagome: Uhh...**

**InuYasha:** You keep your filthy paws off her!

**Kagome: **Gee, InuYasha, a minute ago you were defending Kikyo..

**GothicWolfGirl: ** Ok, Sango, does it really bother you when Miroku touches your butt, or are you playing hard to get?

**Sango:** Of course it bothers me! I swear there is no other way for him to actually show his emotions towards me than do that.

**GothicWolfGirl: **We'll work on that. Ok, Hakudoshi, WHY ARE YOU ADORABLE! ! !

**Hakudoshi:** Uh. I guess it's just how Naraku made me.

**Naraku:** See, I'm not so evil that I make everything slimy and very destructive.

**GothicWolfGirl:** HAHA. Ok. Sessy, I mean Lord Fluffy... NO I MEAN LORD SESSHOMARU, are you sexy and you know it.

**Sesshomaru:** Will you stop calling me names? And yes, I do find myself quite attractive since all these reviewers have asked me to be their mate.

**GothicWolfGirl:** WOW! You know in the TV show you should have done the hair flip more often.

**Sesshomaru:** What hair flip?

**WolfLover235: ** The one in Episode 7 or 8.

**GothicWolfGirl: **Ok, Rin, Um.. Hi!

**Rin: **Hello. You and WolfLover235 have similar names.

**GothicWolfGirl:** Hmm, strange, we do! Ok Jaken. Why are you so stupid?

**Jaken: **I'm not stupid. Name one stupid thing that I've done.

**GothicWolfGirl: ** You keep losing Rin.

**WolfLover235:** You say the dumbest things.

**Sesshomaru:** You talk behind my back. And don't think I can't hear you.

**GothicWolfGirl: **Yeah that to. So. I am sure Sesshomaru will punish you later. Ok. Myoga. How would you feel if Sesshomaru ate you?

**Myoga:** Sesshomaru would probably think I'm to sour.

**Sesshomaru:** Or I wouldn't notice you in my stomache and carry on with my normal life...

**GothicWolfGirl:** HAHA. Ok. InuYasha, Why do you like the dead pot of clay, or Kikyo?

**InuYasha: **Because!... Because...because...

**GothicWolfGirl:** What's that? I can't understand you. All I hear is stuttering.

**InuYasha:** How would you feel if you had your friend brought back to life!

**GothicWolfGirl:** I would feel ecstatic. But Kikyo has no need to be alive. All she is doing is getting in your way. And yours and Kagome's relationship... Ok next question. Or comment. Jakotsu your awesome.

**Sesshomaru:** You do know she tried to kill Rin right?

**GothicWolfGirl:** No she tried to Kill Jaken. Suekotsu tried to kill Rin.

**Sesshomaru: **Whatever.

**Jakotsu:** Um. Thanks.

**GothicWolfGirl:** Bankotsu, why don't you just admit that you are in love with Jakotsu?

**Bankotsu:** We died before I could tell her...

**WolfLover235:** Then why are you still here.

**Bankotsu:** I don't know.

**GothicWolfGirl: ** Ok, Naraku, what would you do if you walked in on Kanna and Hakudoshi making out?

**Hakudoshi:** GAG! ! !

**Naraku:** I don't really think that Kanna is the type of person to do that... Uh. I'd probably kill them.

**GothicWolfGirl: **Not if I'm going to be living with you. Ok, Miroku, What's the weirdest thing a girls' ever said to you?

**Miroku:** Sango making me promise not to cheat with other girls.

**SLAP!**

**Miroku:** What I meant to say was that time this girl walked up to me and said she was ready to have children, and was saying it right in front of Sango.

**SLAP!**

**GothicWolfGirl:** Careful there Sango, if you are to have a future with him, I suggest you keep him in once piece... Ok, Kagome. WIll you sit InuYasha?

**InuYasha:** *Shakes his head, mouthing the word No.*

**Kagome: **Why sure. InuYasha?

**InuYasha: ** *Gulp.*

**Kagome:** This is for you and Kikyo. SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!

***InuYasha falls 5 times***

**GothicWolfGirl: **HAHAHAH, Next one, Kohaku, how do you feel knowing you have many fangirls?

**Kokaku:** Feels good, especially knowing that WolfLover235 is one of them. I think I have a crush on her.

**WolfLover235:** If only you guys were real.

**GothicWolfGirl: **Naraku, how do YOU feel knowing you have fangirls?

**Naraku: **I don't know, most of them want to kill me.

**GothicWolfGirl:** I won't kill you.

**WolfLover235: **Sorry to say but you and Kohaku I like. About like this..

Naraku: 99%

Kohaku: 98.999%

**GothicWolfGirl:** Aww.

**Naraku: **Why thank you WolfLover, I think you don't have to put me in a cage anymore. I won't hurt your friends, they seem nice.

**GothicWolfGirl:** How sweet. Yes WolfLover keep him out. And next question. InuYasha what's so special about Kikyo? She is just basically a zombie made out of dirt.

**InuYasha:** You don't know her like I do!

**Kagome:** You're right InuYasha, we don't. NOW SIT!

**GothicWolfGirl: **Ok last question. Naraku**, **what's your favorite color?

**Naraku:** Light blue and Dark Purple.

**GothicWolfGirl:** WolfLover235 did you make his colors your colors?

**WolfLover235:** No, Mine are red and black.

**GothicWolfGirl:** Ok. Well. I guess i'll be leaving. Naraku don't lose that slip of paper.

***GothicWolfGirl leaves.***

**Wolflover235: **Please come again.

Ah, that was fun! Did we miss this?

**Everyone: ** Oh yeah sure...

**WolfLover235:** Ok get your rest. I have 40 more questions and then we are moving on!

**Everyone:** Later.

**A/N: Alright, that was fun. Sorry I disappeared so mysteriously. Naraku kidnapped me and forced me to read all my Naraku and Kagome fanfictions, then he started talking about her and then...**

**Y'all don't believe that?**

**Ok, fine, I was busy with Tests, Exams, Final Exams, then a week of camp. Then then then.**

**I hope you liked this. Please leave some reviews on what you think so far.**

**~Wolflover235**


	11. Chapter 11: 20 questions part 4

**A/N: Hey! Long time no see! I am sorry for literally forgetting about this chatroom! Anyway, let's get started.**

**Chapter 11: 20 questions part 4? **

**Wolf: ***Sleeping soundly*

**InuYasha:** Wolf...Wolf... *Sigh*

**InuTaisho: **Who calls themself, Wolf?

**Sesshomaru:** Father, what are you doing here?

**InuTaisho:** I don't know, I got a strange call from a demon telling me to walk through some portal, and here I am.

***Wolf Jerks awake*: **POINTS ARE GEOMETRIC OBJECTS THAT HAVE ONLY ONE LOCATION!

**The Taisho Trio:** *Blink Blink*

**Wolf: ***Looks around* Oh, hi guys.

**InuTaisho:** This is one weird human.

**InuYasha:** You said it.

**Wolf: **INUYASHA!

**Inu-Sit:** I wanna say it!

**InuYasha:** Who are you?

**Inu-Sit:** I am... Uh. SIT BOY, it's none of your business.

**Wolf: **Oh hey, don't sit him too much, you have to ask him questions.

**Inu-Sit:** Ok, InuYasha, Si... I mean, ahem, are you always this stupid, or did you fall on your head running from the demons that wanted to eat you when you were young.

**InuYasha:** Don't talk about my past. It's painful to remember.

**InuTaisho: **You were chased by demons?

**Inu-Sit:** This brings us to you InuTaisho, yes I know your name! Unlike raising InuYasha, did you raise Sesshomaru before you left him, or did you just leave him to mommy and find another female?

**InuTaisho-** *Blink Blink* Is this necessary, Wolf? I'm sorry about what I said earlier.

**Wolf: ***Sigh* Yes I'm afraid so, NOW ANSWER THE QUESTION!

**InuTaisho: **I did raise Sesshomaru until he was about nine-teen in human age, which is still very young in dog demon ages, by that time he had wanted to do everything himself.

**Inu-Sit:** Hmm, that MIGHT be an exuse I am willing to buy, now for you Sesshomaru, when you decided to do everything yourself, did killing humans make you feel like an invincible ego-maniac?

**Sesshomaru:** Excuse me?

**Wolf:** Yes, I would like to know as well. *Eyes suspiciously*

**Sesshomaru:** No, they just get in my way.

**Wolf:** Oh, so if someone were to walk up to you and say 'Hi' *Whispers to Inu-Sit* LIKE RIN, *Now to Sesshomaru* you would just kill them right then and there?

**Sesshomaru:** Normally they don't say hi, normally it's a, 'Oh my dog, he is a demon, his features look suspicious let's go capture him.

**Inu-Sit:** *Blinks.*

**Wolf:** *Laughing!*

**Inu-Sit: ** Oh K then! InuYasha, if Kikyo and Kagome's situations were reversed but their personalities were the same, who would you love more?

**InuYasha:** Uhh, what? I'd love Kikyo of course.

**Wolf:** Oh, so you're gonna love Kagome first then Kikyo?

**InuYasha:** I didn't say that!

**Wolf:** Yes you did! Inu-Sit said that if Kikyo were the girl by your side for the next 167 episodes, and Kagome died but kept on coming back a pot of clay, you would, or should be chasing after Kagome, right?

**InuYasha:** I am confused.

**Wolf:** Yep, I think he's naturally stupid.

**Inu-Sit:** InuTaisho, yes I'm back to you, did you cheat on Sesshomaru's mom? Or did ya just tell her you were bored of her and went to find another female? Geez, you almost sound like Miroku in this term.

**InuTaisho:** Listen, you want to know where Sesshomaru gets half of his traits from? His desire to kill humans? He gets it from his mother, I don't know why he's not killing you two right now, I have forbidden myself from killing any human.

**Wolf:** Ah, that's because I have Rin watching this whole thing on a camera I have set up over there. *Points to the corner of the room*

**InuTaisho:** Oh, that's what that thing is.

**Sesshomaru:** Yes, and you probably don't know who Rin is either.

**InuTaisho:** Someone like Izayoi right?

**Sesshomaru: ** Yes, a human like Izayoi, but way younger.

**Inu-Sit:** Wow, this makes me a little nervous to ask the next question, Sesshomaru, do you believe that your father has enough power to take you on as you are now, or do you still need some training?

**Sesshomaru:** What would make you think I'd want to fight him? He's dead.

**InuTaisho:** I heard that.

**Wolf:** And, off they go!

*30 minutes pass*

**Sesshomaru: ***Panting like a...Well, dog.

**Wolf:** And, InuTaisho still wins, *Does female version of Bon Jovi* DEAD OR ALIVE!

**Inu-Sit:** Ok, InuTaisho, how could you fail to kill Ryuukotssei, when InuYasha did?

**InuTaisho: **What? I killed him.

**Wolf:** *Thinks long and hard, going through episodes* Actually, no you didn't, you lost a fang and you paralyzed him, and let other demons, *Whispers to Inu-Sit* LIKE NARAKU *Back to InuTaisho* destroy the fang and awaken him, and it was a long but easy fight for InuYasha, yet, you come to Izayoi at the last minute with cuts and puddles of blood. What a sad way to die, literally.

**Inu-Sit: ** Sesshomaru, do you have bad judgement, or do you keep the annoying toad demon (Jaken), with you for laughs? Have you laughed before?

**Wolf:** He's not ticklish.

**Sesshomaru: **I'll kill him sooner or later.

**Wolf and Inu-Sit:** Yep, I've heard that before.

**Inu-Sit: **InuYasha, are you so weak that you can't protect Kagome from being Kidnapped? She is everyone's target, and you should know that.

**InuYasha:** Name one time she's been kidnapped!

**Wolf: **Kouga... Although, I don't really like him, I like Ayame more, but, anyway, Kouga kidnapped her.

**InuYasha:** It ain't my fault!

**Inu-Sit:** Uh-Huh, *Immitates* K-Kikyo, wait for me! *Normal expression* *Glares*

**InuYasha:** Err, stop interfering with my life!

**Inu-Sit: **Whatever, InuTaisho, why did you give Sesshomaru the Tensaiga and not the Tetsaiga, you probably knew that he would want to have the Tetsaiga...

**InuTaisho:** I knew he'd want the Tetsaiga, to destroy humans, I knew that if I gave him the Tensaiga, and it looks like my plan worked. *smirks at Sesshomaru*

**Sesshomaru:** *Sighs*

**Inu-Sit:** Sesshomaru, did you know you not capable of protecting Rin?

**Sesshomaru:** She can hear you, you know.

**Wolf:** I might go ask her, myself.

**Sesshomaru:** Alright, so I'm not the most perfect protector ever, that's not my name.

**Wolf: **Oh, and InuYasha's is?

**Sesshomaru:** I think he's more irresponsible than I am.

**Wolf: **Gee, I wonder who gets kidnapped more, Kagome or Rin?

**Inu-Sit: ** InuYasha, are you rude to Kagome cause you think she's ignorant, or do you just do it for her attention, and enjoy her to sit you a hundred times?

**InuYasha: **You think it's funny that I get sat?

**Inu-Sit: **SIT BOY!

**Wolf: ***Laughs Hysterically!*

**Inu-Sit:** Yep.

**InuYasha:** I thought Kagome could do that only!

**Wolf:** *Looks at another necklace around InuYasha's neck* Oh, sorry, I thought I dreamt that...

**Inu-SIt: **InuTaisho, why did you pick Myoga as your ward? Do you not have a brain?

**InuTaisho:** You think that I don't want him around!

**Wolf: ** *Thinks, then refers to my name* Oh, I get it, fleas are drawn to dogs, I am a dog, sort of, they are torture, believe me.

**Random Myoga:** Yum Yum Yum

**Random Myoga number 2:** Yum Yum Yum

**Wolf: ** *Pulls out K9 advantix* Here, take this. *Hands to InuTaisho*

**Inu-Sit: ** Wow, great thinking, now, Sesshomaru, do you purposely deny the fact that you love Rin?

**Sesshomaru: **I don't deny it.

**Wolf:** Then how come ya never admit it in the anime?!

**Inu-Sit:** He's dense. Anyway, InuYasha, are you always violent, or is it just when you're in your true form?

**InuYasha:** I ain't violent!

**Wolf:** You're mean...

**Sesshomaru:** I must admit myself, you have your violent moments.

**InuYasha: **Err!

**Inu-Sit:** InuTaisho, are you as big as you are because you're huge in your true form, or are you over-weight?

**InuTaisho:** Blame the fur, it was a winter night that night!

**Inu-Sit: ** *Nods approvingly* Sesshomaru, why don't you get over your feelings for InuYasha, and just kill him already? We all know you want to.

**Sesshomaru: **It is kind of hard to do that considering the available times are either when Rin is around, or if he is in his true form.

**Wolf:** Why don't ya just turn into a huge doggy and meet his equal, and eat him?

**Sesshomaru:** He won't taste good.

**Inu-Sit: **Excuses, excuses, InuYasha, if you are not violent, then do you just mean to act like Naraku? Or is it just how you were born?

**InuYasha: **Stop comparing me to every bad demon in the world! And why would I want to act like Naraku, he's worst than all of us.

**Wolf: **Right, he can hardly do anything, while you have a ten-fold tetsiaga that can destroy his tenticles, and his barrier, you have claws, and cute little ears, while HE has an eyeball on his stomach? What excuse are you going to use now?

**InuYasha: ** It's harder than it looks!

**Inu-Sit: ***Blank expression* Right, InuTaisho, last question, why did you ever fall in love with Sesshomaru's mother, if you say that she was the reason why you left?

**InuTaisho: ** That's easy, when I first met her, I found her scent luring, you know how dog demons get.

**Wolf: **Yep, must have been mating season. I've heard that alot!

**InuTaisho: **What are you to know wolf!

**Wolf: **Hmm, well, I see my self as a wolf, a gracious white wolf with my own pack, I know how to control them.

**InuTaisho: **You know what...*Gets up* I'm done, where's that portal?

**Wolf: ***Points to portal*

**Inu-Sit: **Thanks for answering, I love you guys!

**Taisho group: ** *Looks at her* We went through all this torture and then you say you love us?

**Inu-Sit: **Well, reminding all of you of your past mistakes, you must understand why I semi-hate you guys.

**InuTaisho:** Ok, I'm leaving.

***InuTaisho Disappears***

***InuYasha and Sesshomaru leave***

**Inu-Sit: **InuYasha, SIT BOY! 

***Crash***

**Wolf: **What did you do that for?

**Inu-Sit: ***Goes up to InuYasha and rubs his ears*

**Wolf: ***Smiles*

**Inu-Sit: ***Teleports back to Wolf's side before InuYasha gets up to attack* Bye! *Goes in the human world portal*

***15 seconds***

***InuTaisho walks out of same portal* InuTaisho: **Wrong portal!

***Disappears in correct portal.***

**A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter, once again, I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been writing other stories. Please leave some reviews, I hope you enjoyed, I will get to your questions ASAP when I can. **

**Leave some reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


	12. Chapter 12: Questions part 5

**A/N: Oh my gosh guys, sooooooooooooo sorry for the long disappearance.**

**I know I haven't updated since last summer! What made me come on here now, is I was thinking of doing a couple Facebook chapters after I answer all your questions! Sound great huh?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: <strong>

**InuYasha: ***Sighs Relieved and lays down on random bed.* Thank God! No questions in a long time!

**Kagome: **I'm a little worried for her.

**Sesshomaru:** She's the only reason that I don't kill InuYasha...Yet.

**Kagome: ***Looks at InuYasha* Say, where did that bed come from anyway?

**InuYasha: **Huh?

***Random Alarm Clock goes off, appearing out of nowhere, beside InuYasha. And InuYasha jumps out of the bed, hair upraised like a scared cat, hanging on top of the ceiling***

**WolfLover: *Comes In The Room and Looks up* **InuYasha, what are you doing up there?

**InuYasha: **A-A-A-A

**Phoenix: *Walks in, hearing InuYasha.* **InuYasha, are you trying to sing the alphabet?

**InuYasha: *Falls back down, landing on the bed.***

**WolfLover:** So, I heard you had some questions?

**Phoenix: **Yes. Oh my gosh welcome back Wolfy!

**WolfLover: *Eye Twitch* **W-Wolfy? I like it! Now, let's get started!

**Phoenix: **Ok, while InuYasha recovers from his heart attack, I will start with his older brother, Sesshomaru, Do you have a loving attraction to Rin?

**WolfLover:** Good thing I let Rin run off to go play with Shippo!

**Sesshomaru:** I cannot have any loving relationship with her. She's too young to even think about it.

**Phoenix: **But, she can grow up, and you'll be the same, then she can realize that she loves you!

**Sesshomaru:** Pshh, Like that will ever happen!

**WolfLover: **I am sure I can prove you wrong about that... ***Shows Sesshomaru my four sequel story about him and Rin. Basically describing how she ages with him.***

**Sesshomaru: ***Blink* How dare you spy on me. And what ever gave you the crazy idea about InuYasha and I being the best friends forever?

**InuYasha: **YEAH!

**Phoenix: **You keep thinking about that Sesshomaru, next question, Naraku, shouldn't you be dead already?

**Naraku: *Face Palm*** Yes, but I'm not, you got a problem with that?

**Phoenix: **Actually Yes.

**WolfLover: **I have grown a little bored of my Naraku crush. I've fallen for Sesshy and Rin...I mean Sesshomaru.

**Naraku: *Growls* **Fool, your kindness towards me is the only reason I was behaving! ***Charges* **

**WolfLover:** ***Stays relaxed, crossing arms* **BARS!

***Naraku is trapped in his jail cell.***

**Naraku: **ugh!

**Phoenix: ***Blink* Um, wow, ok, next question, Kagome, do you enjoy 's' InuYasha? Honestly?

**InuYasha: **Oh no... Here we go.

**Kagome: **Well. Usually I have an excuse. He always is stubborn, so he deserves it.

**WolfLover: **Agreed!

**Phoenix: **Ook, next question, Miroku, why do you like women so much?

**Miroku: **Because, I must find someone to bare my children.

**Sango: *Flares***

**Miroku: *Runs out of the room with Sango fast behind***

**Phoenix: **Wow, ok next question, Rin, what is your favorite flower?

**Rin: **The Lillies! I give them to Sesshomaru all the time!

**WolfLover: ***Giggles, covering mouth to hide it.*

**Phoenix: **Aww, how sweet. See Sesshomaru? *Winks* Next question. InuYasha, why are you such a jerk to Kagome sometimes?

**InuYasha: **I'm not a jerk! She's stubborn!

**Kagome: **Am not!

**InuYasha: **Are too!

**Kagome: **Am not!

**InuYasha: **Are too!

**Kagome: **Not!

**InuYasha: **Are!

**Kagome: **Sit!

***InuYasha Falls face first***

**WolfLover: **I swear, no matter what they argue about, Kagome always wins.

**Phoenix: **Yep, alright, next question, Myoga, where are you when you are not with InuYasha?

**Myoga:** I'm there, you just don't see me!

**WolfLover: *Crosses arms* **Mmm-hmm.

**Phoenix: *Copies WolfLover***

**Myoga: **Alright fine! I hide at Totosai's!

**Phoenix: **Thank you. Speaking of... Totosai, could you make me a couple of daggers with awesome powers like Wind Scars and such?

**Totosai: **Do you have a fang?

**Phoenix: **No...?

**WolfLover: **Wait! Why don't you make one that I came up with in one of my Sesshomaru and Rin fanfics! ***Whispers to Totosai***

**Totosai: *Sneaks up to Sesshomaru***

**Sesshomaru: **What are you doing?

**WolfLover: **Oh look, Rin's being kidnapped!

**Sesshomaru: **What!

***Strange popping noise***

**Sesshomaru: *Makes a bubble form on Totosai.* **What the heck did you do that for?

**Totosai: *Examines large fang* **This will do. ***Goes to work***

***Minutes pass, and a dagger is handed to Phoenix***

**Phoenix: **Oh my gosh thank you! Thank you Sesshomaru, sorry for your tooth. Oh well, next question, Shippo, how old are you in demon years?

**Shippo: **Um... 12?

**Phoenix: *Nods* **Ok, InuYasha, why do you like Ramen food? Aren't you supposed to kill your demons and eat them?

**InuYasha: **Hey, I was raised on human food.

**Phoenix: **Right, by your mother... Anyway, Sango, what is your favorite part about Miroku?

**Sango: **His head. ***Holds up a head that LOOKS like Miroku.***

**Phoenix: **Very violent you are... Kikyo, why were you so cold to Kagome?

**Kikyo: **She was ruining my plans.

**WolfLover: **Of taking InuYasha to hell? That is a horrible thing to do. His time will come... But he might go to heaven.

**InuYasha: **KIKYO!

**Kagome: **INUYASHA!

**Phoenix: **SOTA! Excuse me, Sota, who is your role model?

**Sota: **InuYasha!

**InuYasha: **Heck Yeah!

**Phoenix: **AYE AYE AYE, ok, Sesshomaru, why do you hate humans?

**Sesshomaru: **Because they are weak and murderous towards Rin.

**Phoenix: **So you hate them just cause they may harm Rin?

**Sesshomaru: **For the time being... Yes.

**Phoenix: **Awwww, Ayame, which features of Koga do you find attractive?

**Ayame: **His hair! His face! His Tail! His everything! He's so cute! *Huggles*

**Phoenix: **Ook then, Kagome, I dare you to sit InuYasha ten times. Will you?

**InuYasha: **Kik...Wait...What! NO please don't!

**Kagome: **With Pleasure! Sit boy, sit boy, sit boy, sit boy, sit boy, sit boy, sit boy, sit boy, sit boy, sit boy, sit boy, sit boy!

**WolfLover: **Ummm, that was twelve.

**Kagome: **I'm not done yet. Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit. ***Sighs* **Ah, much better.

***Crumpled InuYasha***

**Phoenix: **Ummm, ok, Kagura, why do you look older than Kanna, isn't Kanna supposed to be the eldest?

**Kagura: **I don't know I guess Naraku wasn't thinking about age. He's normally stupid.

**Naraku: **Why I oughta.

***Naraku reached out of the bars for Kagura, but she easily and calmly side-steps.***

**Phoenix: **Ok, HAHA, Naraku, do you like Kagome cause she looks like Kikyo?

**Naraku: **What? I have no interest in that pathetic excuse for a priestess!

**InuYasha: **Why you little!

**WolfLover: **Don't worry, he can't get out.

**Phoenix: **Ok, I am almost done, Naraku's rages are starting to scare me, Kirara, can you talk?

**Kirara: *Mouth opens for what everyone thinks is a meow* **GEICO, FIFTEEN MINUTES CAN SAVE YOU FIFTEEN PERCENT OR MORE ON CAR INSURANCE.

***Everyone is wide eyed, starting at Kirara.***

**WolfLover: **MOM, I'm talking with the InuYasha characters, turn down your volume.

**Phoenix: **Ohh. I thought. Umm...

**Kirara: **meow.

**Phoenix: **Ok, I thought I almost had something, ok last question, Jaken, do you think LORD Sesshomaru is too harsh on you?

**Jaken: **I never think that Lord Sesshomaru is a burden, I just think Rin is!

**Rin: *Gasps, and runs out of the room crying.***

**WolfLover: **Uh oh.

**Phoenix: **What?

**WolfLover: **I think it's time to go.

**Phoenix: **Why... Ohhh.

***Phoenix notices Sesshomaru transforming.***

**WolfLover: **Well, time to go.

***Wolf And Phoenix run through the portal***

***Hours pass and the room is quiet***

**Naraku: **Hello...Hello? Hello...Hello? I'm still in here. Hello. Ugh.

***Naraku looks in front of him***

**Naraku: **Great, she left her camera recorder. ***Naraku Grins* **Ok, apparently Wolf is gone, but to get her to return. Leave some reviews and...

**WolfLover: **Naraku! What the heck are you doing! Threatening our reviewers!

**Naraku: **I was just telling them to review!

**WolfLover: **Really? *Reads Script.*

**WolfLover: **Oh, I'm sorry for insulting you. You can leave now.

***Frees Naraku, and he disappears in Miasma and flies off***

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope we enjoyed this! <strong>

**Leave some reviews, and tell me if you think I should make a couple funny facebook chapters!**

**~WolfLover235**


	13. Chapter 13: 20 Questions part 6

_**Chapter 13: 20 Questions part 6!**_

"Ah. Now this is life. No questions in... 2 and a half years! We are free!" InuYasha sighed.

"Where do you think she went?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. For all I care she could be dead." InuYasha said.

"Who is dead?" An unfamiliar but familiar voice sounded.

InuYasha sprang up immediately, seeming to be the only one who knew _that _voice!

"M-m-mom?" InuYasha gasped.

"There's my little puppy!" Izayoi came running in with open arms.

InuYasha cringed, but welcomed her all the more.

Suddenly, she was running past him.

InuYasha turned around confused, before his mouth went agape as Izayoi had Sesshomaru in a tight embrace.

She was a lot shorter than him, but boy did she know how to hug!

Sesshomaru's golden orbs shrunk, and his every being tensed at the unexpected touch.

"Um. Yeah. You can let me go now." Sesshomaru sighed.

Izayoi released him before turning to InuYasha, "And there's my baby boy."

InuYasha cringed again, finding this nickname more insulting than the previous one.

She hugged him.

"Hey mom, how are you alive?" InuYasha asked.

"Well. I was in heaven, and then someone told me I had to go through some portal, and here I am." Izayoi said.

InuYasha's eyes widened, "_Wait. _If _you're _brought here by some portal, then that must mean..."

Everyone except Izayoi, Sesshomaru and InuYasha, "_WOLF IS BACK!"_

A loud howl is heard in the distance.

"Oh. Kill me now!" InuYasha groaned.

"That can be arranged." Sesshomaru said.

"That is enough." Wolf says, appearing into the room with another questionaire. "Do I need to get out the newspapers?"

"We've missed you so much wolf! We feared something horrible had happened." Kagome said.

"Well. Something _did _happen, _LIFE." _ Wolf said. "Ahem! This is InuKag. She will be asking some questions today."

"InuKag forever. InuKag forever." InuKag chanted.

"I love ketchup!" Izayoi said cheerily.

"_Questions! _Mom. _Questions!" _InuYasha said. "What have you done to her Wolf?"

"Well. There can be side effects to crossing a portal." Wolf said. "No distractions. You may begin InuKag."

"InuYasha, why don't you just confess your love for Kagome? And don't you say you love Kikyo!"

"This. Again? I like Kagome, it's just that..."

"Don't you dare." Kagome growled.

"I-I like Kagome. That's it." InuYasha said.

"... You need to work on your relationship skills." InuKag says. "Next. Who would you save if you had to choose between Kagome or Kikyo?"

InuYasha was quiet for a long time.

"Well. Kagome has been with me for 167 episodes and 3 movies. I would honestly say her, because she's saved my life so it seems only fair."

Wolf is currently in vapor lock.

She looks from InuYasha to InuKag and back again. "Wow. I guess you live up to your name InuKag."

"Eeek. I knew they would end up together!" InuKag said.

"Hey! I didn't say nothin' about being together!" InuYasha snapped.

"And we're back." Wolf sighs.

"Kagome, can you Sit InuYasha for me? It's funny!" InuKag asks.

"_What! _What did I do?!" InuYasha growled.

"InuYasha." Kagome sighs.

"Dammit!" InuYasha braces himself.

"Sit!" Kagome said.

"I'm already sitting! What else do you want me to- Ooff!" InuYasha plowered to the ground.

"You trained him well Kagome." Izayoi complemented.

"Mom!" InuYasha muffled.

"Ok. Next question. Kagome, who would you choose to save? InuYasha Or Kouga?" InuKag asks.

"Answer wisely Miko!" Inuyasha snaps as he recovers.

Kagome frowned at him, "Do you want me to.-!"

"No. No. I'm good. Take your time!" InuYasha stuttered.

Kagome sighed, "Well. I've saved InuYasha many times. And he may not thank me the way he should. But. I've grown used to it. Sorry Kouga." Kagome whispered.

"Wow. We're getting serious." Wolf sighs.

"I love my name!" InuKag said happily, "Next. Sango. Why don't you put a shock collar on Miroku? You know, if he goes around flirting with other girls."

"You know." Sango smiled, then smirked at Miroku, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

A drop of sweat appears on Miroku's forehead, "Oh, now Sango. Let's not be rational here."

"Good luck on that Sango." InuKag said, "Miroku, will you ever stop being a pervert?"

Miroku is shaking as Sango measured the length around his neck. "If it will keep Sango from putting a shock collar on then YES!"

"Hmm. Problem solves." InuKag smirks, "Next. Rin, can I give you a hug?"

"Sure thing!" Rin said happily, and skipped over to her wrapping her small arms around InuKag's waist.

"Thank you Rin. Hopefully Sesshomaru isn't _jealous _over there." InuKag grinned. "Next, Kirara, can I ride on your back when your transformed?"

"To thank you for helping me come up with a solution to Miroku's pervertness, you can ride her whenever you want!" Sango smiled.

"Ok I will do that after my questions!" InuKag says, "Next, Jaken, can you please try to be nicer to Rin?"

"To prevent Lord Sesshomaru from eating me again, Sure!" Jaken sighed.

"Good." InuKag nodded, "Next, Kikyo, why do you put up with InuYasha?"

"Kikyo? You're here?" InuYasha gasped, "I was wondering where you-"

"SIT!" Kagome shouted.

"I don't, he should be glad Kagome hasn't killed him... Yet." Kikyo said, her cold glare on the fallen half-dog demon.

With a snap of Wolf's fingers, Kikyo disappears in a purple smoke.

"Ok. Something tells me you don't like her." InuKag said, "Next, Fluffy, can I touch your fluff?"

Sesshomaru sighs, "If you must."

After minutes of InuKag nuzzling, and petting the fluff, she returns to Wolf's side, "Ok. Now that that's out of my system. Kagura, how do you put up with Naraku."

Kagura scowls, "Like I have a choice."

"Yes you do. Remember, I got the magic here!" Wolf says.

"Well. In that case, I think he's an ignorant, annoying chicken." Kagura says.

"Kagura! You shall pay!" Naraku shouts.

"NOT TODAY!" Wolf says in a deep voice and casts bars around Naraku again. "Well. Haven't done that in a while."

"Next. Everyone, what is your favorite episode of the series?" InuKag said.

InuYasha: Episode 6.

Kagome: Episode 48. Not cause of Kikyo, but... It was when I first realized... Something.

Sango: The Last episode.

Miroku: I would agree with Sango.

Shippo: Episode 9. When I met Kagome. *Smiles at Kagome*

Sesshomaru: Final Act episode 17.

Rin: Episode 35.

Jaken: Episodes -35

Wolf: Infinite Episodes.

"Next. Izayoi. How do you feel about the boys' disagreements?" InuKag asks.

"Boys' Engagement?!" Izayoi goes wide-eyed.

"Disagreements." InuYasha growls out, ears twitching.

"Ohh. Ok. Um. Well. I don't know why InuYasha doesn't care much for Sesshomaru, I mean, he's a cute puppy, I wish I could have met him... Before I died." Izayoi said.

"Maybe I should be glad you're dead." Sesshomaru sighs.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Izayoi towers over Sesshomaru, for the first time causing a shocked and maybe feared expression on his face.

"Just. Kidding..." He says nervously.

"Wow. Out of all people, he backs down to her." InuKag whispers, "Ahem, moving on. InuYasha, do you like water?"

"W-w-What the hell kinda question is that! No. I drink mud." InuYasha snapped.

"You do?" InuKag asks.

"Yes I like water. I just... Don't like it poured on me. I'm not full dog you know, if anyone needs a bath it's him." Inuyasha says pointing back at Sesshomaru.

"Next. Shippo, can I hug you?" InuKag asks.

"I wove hugs!" Shippo says cheerily and bounds into InuKag's arms.

"Thank you. That makes me feel so much better." InuKag says, "Ok. Sango, would you Sit InuYasha if you could?"

"Pshh. Yeah! Especially when Kagome's spending time back at her era!" Sango said.

"Watch it demon slayer!" InuYasha growled.

"Sit boy." A voice sings.

InuYasha is plowed to the ground.

Everyone sets their sights on the owner of the voice.

"MOM! Why did you do that?!" InuYasha jumped up, "HOW did you do that?"

"As I said," Wolf says, "Crossing portals can have side effects."

"Anyways. Inu Gang, can my friend come meet you guys?" InuKag asks.

Everyone groans.

"I think we have a fieldtrip planned." Wolf smiles.

"You can't get all of us in your era." InuYasha smirks.

"Yes I can." Wolf smirks back, "With Fanfiction, all power is in my hands!"

"Scary." InuKag said, "Next, Kouga, why do you still go after Kagome clearly knowing you are engaged?"

"What! I-I, that-that was a setup. I did no such thing!" Kouga crosses his arms.

"Hmm. Muscles, tan, long hair, wolfiness..." Izayoi examined him, "Yep you're the one. Taylor Lautner!"

InuYasha does a face palm.

"Uh-huh. Last but not least, Kirara, can I pet you and hug you? You're just so adorable." InuKag squeals.

"Say, I said you could fly on her, why don't you take her until we all come to your era to see your friend?" Sango smiles.

"YES. YES. YES. YES!" InuKag squeaks, "Come on kitty, you're going home with me."

Kirara is frozen and shocked as Inukag runs through a portal, disappearing to her home.

"Well. How was this? It's been a while since we've had company." Wolf says.

"Oh yeah, sure." Everyone mutters.

"Ok. Izayoi, sorry, but you gotta go. Until next time." Wolf says.

"Mommy no!" InuYasha jumps up and clings on to Izayoi.

"Awww. Don't worry. I'm still with you. At least you still have Sesshomaru, and young Kagome with you. And all your other friends." Izayoi smiles, and goes through a different portal.

"Did she just call me a friend?" Naraku asked, breaking the silence.

"Naraku. You're free. Until next time." Wolf says, and with a snap of her fingers, the bars are gone. Then she jumps through the portal InuKag went through to return home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Soooo. I guess I'm back. Sort of. I just kinda felt like updating a chapter of this.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed!**_  
><em><strong>~Wolflover235<strong>_


End file.
